Tensile strained silicon (s-Si) enhances electron mobility by lifting the conduction band degeneracies, reducing carrier scattering and increasing the population of carriers in sub-bands with lower transverse effective mass. Channel engineering using Si or s-Si for an NFET and compressive strained SiGe for a PFET is one option for realizing small geometry devices while meeting performance targets. However, the fabrication of transistors having a tensile strained silicon germanium (SiGe) channel, for n-type field effect transistors (NFETs), and a compressive strained SiGe channel, for p-type field effect transistors (PFETs), on the same common substrate would provide advantages and would be a desirable goal.